


Nora Erinn Sugden

by CrushedEmerald



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parenthood, Romance, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedEmerald/pseuds/CrushedEmerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert left the village when he was 19, he left friends and family behind, he was devastated mostly when he left his best friend behind, Aaron, despite the age gap as they grew they were inseparable. So years later, Robert finally returns, his beautiful little girl in tow. And he wants to pick up where he left off, but when the boy he used to know, is now a man he barely recognises how can they go back to how they were? And do they really want to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a twist, I could be interesting. (Disclaimer, i do not owe, sadly! I do love Aaron though!)

Prologue. Back Story.

 

A lot can happen in ten years, things change, people drift apart and friends are lost. It’s a sad fact, but life is cruel. Especially for one Robert Sugden, though he never did make it easy on himself, he usually caused the agro.

 

He had a loving family for a while, 19 years, things got rocky in his teens with his brother and father but he had friends. Then a big fight happened, and Robert was forced to leave, he wasn’t bitter any more, he had put that behind him long ago, there were too many good things in his life that happened only because he left Emmerdale, so he couldn’t regret it.

 

He was doing well money wise, steady job, on the ladder up, going places. Then he fell in love, with a beautiful brunette, Chrissie White the CEO of his company’s daughter, he became a step dad, though her son was creepy. They eventually got married, and they had a child together, a healthy girl.

 

That was when things turned sour, 2 years ago, just before her birth, Chrissie decided that she didn’t want another child that her son Lachlan was all she wanted, that this little girl was going up for adoption. Robert was horrified, his beautiful unborn baby was not going up for adoption hours into her life on this Earth. Robert couldn’t get over Chrissies hate for her own flesh and blood, an innocent, pure child, but she could love her freakish, messed up, perve of a son.

 

If he was honest, she was doing him a favour, he didn’t want Lachlan to have anything to do with his vulnerable half-sister. So in the two and a half months leading up to her due date, Rob and Chrissies relationship, their marriage, fell apart. He slept in a spare room in the house Lawrence, Chrissies father owned. And as soon as the little girl was born, his little girl, and she was deemed healthy enough to leave hospital, Robert collected his bags from the house, then his daughter and he left.

 

He rented a room for the two of them in various hotels for a while, he had the money, he had shares in multiple businesses and a small fortune under his belt from good investments and his own businesses which were thriving. They could afford room service and maid service at the moment. It was useful not having to cook and do laundry when he was getting a handle on being gentle with his little girl.

 

Nora Erinn Sugden, she was born 5th January 2014 and she was his world, she had beautiful sky blue eyes and dark chocolate brown hair, it was so dark I was almost black. She was dainty and beautiful and her smile melted Roberts heart, and made him happy even on his lowest days.

 

So for Nora’s sake, for her health, happiness and future Robert was moving somewhere quieter than the city in which they lived, with a garden, unlike their fifth floor flat, he was giving her a home. After all she was 2 tomorrow and they were going to start it right, in their new cottage. In Emmerdale.

 

Robert finished folding her tiny pink and sparkly clothes into her own suitcase, why such a small child had so much stuff was anyones guess, though he supposed he was to blame for her mountain of things. She wasn’t spoiled, she was a good girl, never asked for anything, but Robert couldn’t resist spoiling her. He loved her, she was his world, his tiny little princess.

 

“Nora!” He called, knowing she was only next door in the empty living room, everything else had been taken yesterday and put into the house by the movers this morning, probably playing on the floor with her favourite toy a giraffe call Raffy who was always sporting a pink tutu and one of Roberts old bow ties, Nora was a quirky little thing, Raffy went everywhere with the pair, pride of place next to Nora, buckled in.

 

“Yes, Daddy?” She whispered as she toddled into her old bedroom, it was her newest phase whispering everything she said, now empty and lifeless, she learnt to talk properly (Or as much an almost two year old can) about 4 months ago, and Robert melted the first time she called him Daddy, and when she could say I Love You, he never heard anything so wonderful, but she also didn’t shut up.

 

“Have you got everything? Are you ready to go?” Robert smiled, reaching down and scooping his feather light daughter up into his arms. She nodded into his neck, holding Raffy in a tight little fist. Robert grabbed her suitcase, swept through the flat once more before locking the door and posting the keys through the letter box.

 

Her suitcase was in the boot of the car with his, Nora and Raffy were strapped in and Robert turned the key and did the most important thing first, he pressed play on her Disney CD, she started trying to sing along, he smiled widely as he pulled away from his old life, and started the journey to his new one, to his old home, with his beautiful little girl.

*


	2. Chapter One. Back In Emmerdale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Nora's first morning in Emmerdale, Nora's birthday, before they adventure outside.
> 
> Previously: Her suitcase was in the boot of the car with his, Nora and Raffy were strapped in and Robert turned the key and did the most important thing first, he pressed play on her Disney CD, she started trying to sing along, he smiled widely as he pulled away from his old life, and started the journey to his new one, to his old home, with his beautiful little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your feedback on the prologue, got to say, I am one happy writer, you were all so lovely...

Chapter One. Back In Emmerdale.

 

Today is the 5th of January. Robert didn't usually count dates, but this one had always meant a lot, he always remembered that one. It had a circle around it on every one of his calendars that always hung in his kitchen. Now of course, it was his little girl’s birthday as well. He loved that his beautiful girl was born the same day as his childhood friend.

 

Though they had lost touch after around five years of Robert being away, but he was busy with life and his job and trying to make it big, he just replied later and later, then he would forget to reply until his friend would text again asking if he got it. And in the end the text messages just stopped altogether.

 

Oh

Robert felt guilty, but life got busier, he married his girlfriend, Chrissie, and he was always chasing after her and her crazed son, and then his daughter was born. Two years again. And he immediately thought of his childhood friend, and how he wished he was there to hold her, but Robert feared he had burned his bridges.

 

Robert was just putting the finishing touches on some of Nora's birthday presents as he waited for his little girl to wake up. She wasn't like most children, she loved to sleep in late. Well ish, she didn't usually surface until around 8, he got talking to a couple of the mums once at Nora's old play group and they had said that their children were up at between 5-6 am and they were always woken up early and that a lie in for them consisted of 6.30.

 

Robert was grateful for his princesses sleeping habits now, as he wasn't able to decorate the house last night as he had been up late baking. Yes Robert Sugden baking, a princess cake in fact for his little girl. The icing was a little bit dodgy and it was all of centre and wonky, but Nora would love it and that was all that he wanted. Nora's love and approval.

 

They had moved in yesterday after a long and tiring drive, with several stops for an irritable little girl and her grumpy father, she didn't like sitting in her car seat for so long, or at all really, and she was very vocal about it. So the journey almost doubled in time much to Robert’s annoyance, for some unknown reason Nora hated being in the car, odd because her father loved to drive.

 

They did eventually make it to their new home, their new start together, at around 10 o’clock at night, thanks to an unhappy little girl and lots of road works and traffic lights. This lead to Robert fretting, because although she was sleeping in the car and had been since 7, it wasn't her bed and it was disrupting her routine.

 

And due to the late arrival, he was up all night trying to make her birthday perfect and ready for tomorrow. He had rearrange the furniture from where the movers had left it putting it where he wanted it, and putting some of the photos of him and Nora up on the mantel piece, he would hammer some nails in tomorrow whilst Nora was playing with her new things, he was sure he had a ridiculous amount of photos of his daughter, but he was just so cute. He had also silently unpacked their clothes, creeping into Nora’s room to put them away, filling her chest of drawers and wardrobe. And finally it was the cake that kept him up. Making the mixture, waiting for it to cook then cool, and finally icing.

 

He had eventually went to bed around one in the morning after making his bed and tumbling into it. He slept heavily, a weight apparently lifted off of his shoulders due to moving to Emmerdale, moving home, finally. He felt happier, as if this was where he needed to be, he wanted his little girl to grow up where he had. That night he also dreamt of deep blue eyes and short dark hair and deep voices.

 

*

 

Drinking down the rest of his coffee Robert went to rouse the sleeping birthday girl, hopefully she wouldn't be too grumpy this morning after her less than perfect sleep, in the car, then the brief bath and back to sleep in a new bed, a new room and a new house.

 

The clock read 8.04 when he closed in on her new little girl bed, with a lowered side to keep her in for a while yet. It was an early birthday present, it was blue and glittery with two princesses on and a funny looking snowman. Nora chose it, Robert was sure everything she chose at the moment was the same two girls and snowman. Frozen. The bane of his life. He knew the lyrics to all the songs and the words to the whole film. He had clearly sat and watched it far too many times. Nora often requested her father sing certain songs to her in the bath. And of course he did, anything for his little girl.

 

Big blue eyes fluttered open, peering at the figure above her, before she realised who it was, "Daddy!" Nora beamed with cute little milk teeth on show, she sat up slowly, reaching for him, he loved hearing that word coming out of her mouth, and it melted his heart every time. Especially as she always looked delighted, like he was her favourite person in the entire world. Robert swooped down and picked her straight up into his arms. He snuggled her close, kissing her all over her face and hair to the sound of her shrill giggles, before he spoke, "good morning sweet Nora, and happy birthday my princess"

 

Robert carried her straight downstairs, he watched out the corner of his eye as his little girls head swivelled around, looking and taking in everything new, he pressed a kiss to her plump cheek, "This is our new home baby"

 

Nora frowned, "'mm not a baby, 'mm big girl" she patted his cheek with her little fingers, before smiling again, her words still slurred a little from sleep.

 

They reached the living room where she had a neat stack of presents. All wrapped up and pretty in pinks and purples and blues, with excessive sparkles, and ribbons. His girl squealed in delight as he put them down, she rushed towards them in her crumpled blue pyjama dress. Usually they would pick her outfit and get dressed before she even left her bedroom as he bathed her before bed always, routine was key, but Robert knew she had new things to wear so he didn't want to dress her to just change her again, he did that enough when she got messy. But he knew what she was like, plus this was a special occasion, he didn’t mind that she spent a little bit longer in her jim-jams.

 

Blue eyes turned on her father as she knelt down in front of her presents, it was just her and Robert so he had do give a couple more presents, well he didn’t have to but he always felt so bad that she only had him, hopefully being back in Emmerdale she can get to know some more family. It wasn’t just about the presents, he wasn’t that bothered about that, Robert had a substantial trust fund for her, but if anything happened to him Nora was on her own, and that thought killed him. He didn’t want her lonely, Victoria, his sister, was married, so maybe some cousins for Nora in the future, and Andy his brother had his kids, Sarah and Jack, it was family Robert wanted for his daughter.

 

Robert sat on the sofa, to the side of his daughter camera at the ready. She had a princess Elsa doll, some books, a new coat, a play kitchen, some pots, plates and food for the kitchen, almost an entire new wardrobe, some play clothes and a giant unicorn toy. She squealed and stared at each thing for a while. Finally when Nora was surrounded in a sea of torn wrapping paper she jumped up and rushed at her father, a huge smile on her face. 

 

Nora launched herself into her father’s arms, accidentally hitting him with the unicorn whose leg was still clutched in her fingers, “Oh daddy! Thank you!” It was moments like this he loved, where her face lit up and she hugged him as tight as her little arms would allow that he loved, it turned his world upside-down when his wife, whom he adored, decided she didn’t want their daughter, she hadn’t even looked at her after she was born, didn’t name her. Thankfully Robert was smart enough to get her to sign over her parental rights, Nora was Roberts and only his, Chrissie had no claim. But it still baffled him that she wanted nothing to do with her own child.

 

“Right sweetheart,” He sniffled slightly, a lump in his throat, the subject of Chrissie’s abandonment always made him emotional, “Presents opened, check, now what outfit do you want to wear today?”

 

*

 

Nora had picked her own outfit, she often prided herself in choosing her clothes for the day and then dressing herself as well, even if Robert had to rearrange her clothing every now and then, like a pair of leggings back to front, shoes on the wrong feet, cardigan upside-down. Today’s outfit of choice of a pale blue, grey and navy stripy dress, with sparkly tights, new flashing princess shoes, and a navy cardigan, it was a well-chosen outfit, Robert was proud, as for Nora, she had only missed a couple of buttons.

 

Nora played with her new kitchen, that she begged her father to pull it out of the box and set in up a near the kitchen as was possible so she could cook with him. She loved doing anything with her father, or copying him. She loved him just as much as he loved her.

 

Robert in the meanwhile cleared away the ripped paper and ribbons, stuffing them into a carrier bag and into the bin. After he made them both breakfast, he helped Nora brush her teeth and he decided that at well gone midday, closing in on two o’clock, that it was time to go and see Emmerdale and its residents in the daylight, so Robert put his own shoes on whilst Nora danced around him making her blue shoes flash red, singing Let It Go.

 

He grabbed his battered old wallet, his sparkling new phone, the keys to his new home and finally but most importantly, he gently took a hold of Nora’s hand, and they both walked out of the door.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, again, hope you enjoyed a bit of daddy-daughter time. Comments welcome :) x


	3. Chapter Two. Meeting Aaron, Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first, dramatic encounter, Aaron meets Robert again and Nora for the first time.
> 
> Previously: He grabbed his battered old wallet, his sparkling new phone, the keys to his new home and finally but most importantly, he gently took a hold of Nora’s hand, and they both walked out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments.

Chapter Two. Meeting Aaron, Again.

 

There had been a stir in the village recently, only about a month ago, one of the long vacant cottages around the corn from David’s Shop had become the focus of much attention. The little old cottage was a bit of a mess, the garden over grown, having been empty for a long while, the sign ‘For Sale’ was leaning against the garden wall, having been hit over in strong Yorkshire winds.

 

But that wasn’t the interesting part. The interesting part was the changes, first it was the well-known estate agent coming in to the village in his seen-better-days car and another cheap suit, he was accompanied by another man, a smart man, with a flash car and very obviously expensive suit. Aaron witnessed all this on his way to the shop to get a drink, the unknown man then pulled out his phone and dialled someone, they started talking and the agent unlocked the door. The news that someone was interested in the house spread like wild fire.

 

Next was when the ‘For Sale’ sign got replace by the agent the next day to a brand new and shiny ‘Sold’ sign. Only a week later the smart man was back again in his flashy car and fancy suit, and on the phone once more. He spoke into the phone for a bit before instructing the people he had brought with him. The gardeners started to tame the unruly weeds and the crazy rose bushes by the front door, whilst a team of 5 more people in paint splattered overall filled into the house. Villagers gathered throughout the day, it was like a celebrity was stood in the garden, not a random man with a team of labourers.

 

After the week was up, the garden was immaculate, the sold sign was removed by the agent, and from what could be seen through the windows everywhere was refitted and freshly painted. It caused quite a stir, everyone was chattering about it, Aaron couldn’t care less.

 

*

 

Finally only 4 days ago the movers started coming through, a big white van came five times over the first 3 days, and they unloaded the big stuff first. Wardrobes, beds, tables and chairs, and then followed with box upon box of god knows what these new owners had acquired over the years. It started more gossip, there were a couple of boxes with drawings and doodles on the outside, one of the beds that came in was a little girl’s bed, sparkling in the sunlight.

 

“A nice respectable family to join the village is just what we need” Pearl commented whilst waiting on her large glass of wine, Aaron huffed at her, not bothered. Paddy stared at Aaron in annoyance, he was so mardy recently. But Aaron was sick of the gossip. The villagers seemed to thrive on other people’s business, and sticking their noses in. So what a new family was moving into the village, why did he care? They could do what they wanted, but apparently everyone needed to talk about it. It bugged him.

 

*

 

Finally on the 4th day, Aaron’s birthday, his 24th, there was an unknown car parked outside of the cottage. This of course caused another stir, it wasn’t the agent’s old banger, and it wasn’t the smart man’s posh car. No this was new, it was a fancy white Audi, with a pink, fluffy child’s car seat in the front passenger seat. Apparently the new family had moved it, somewhere between late last night and early hours of the morning.

 

All the curtains were drawn, but the lights were on in a couple of rooms, and the shone out through the thin material. The villagers gossiped like there was no tomorrow everywhere they could, in the café, the shop and even in the pub. Worst of all they gossiped outside, in the open, where the new home owners may be able to hear them. It wasn’t a good first impression, if Aaron were the new family he would move out within the week. Nosey buggers.

 

“So, the new family are here, or so it seems,” His mum Chas said in an off handed comment as she applied her mascara in the kitchen, it was only early, 10 in the morning, but apparently someone had already been through or rung or texted her to fill her in, and she felt it was her need to pass the information along to Aaron, who couldn’t care less, “Marlon told me when he came in to prep lunches”

 

“Brilliant, I care because?” Aaron grumbled, zipping up his navy hoody half way as he headed to the kettle, touching it told him it was recently boiled and still hot, so he made himself a tea, the first of many he imagined. But he would need it to even start the day. Thankful, as it was his birthday he wasn’t at the garage today, he was just relaxing.

 

“Don’t be moody Aaron, it doesn’t suit you” Chas grumbled, Aaron laughed, he only did moody, it suited him just fine, who was she trying to kid. His mum took a gulp of coffee before turning back to the mirror and continuing to talk to her son, “So happy birthday love, your card is on the dresser,”

 

“Thanks mum,” he said as he went to collect it, it a simply son card, no fussy, soppy words. Chas knew him well, it had 20 quid in it, a bit of birthday money didn’t go amiss, it could buy him a couple of beer when he started drinking for his birthday, though he imagined, Vic and Adam would buy him a drink or two, and Paddy would too, and his mum, maybe Cain too.

 

Aaron thanked his mum again before heading over to Paddy’s, Leo had begged his godfather to come over and see him so he could get his card from him, and apparently Rhona had said he had been making it for about a week.

 

*

 

Aaron left Paddy’s with a couple of items in tow. He had a little birthday bag in his hands, it contained the box from a new watch, which was currently on his wrist, it wasn’t overly pricey, but it was perfect, really suited him, Aaron didn’t do flashy fancy things, even though, oddly, that was how he liked his men. A little high maintenance. It was a curse really, he couldn’t keep them cuz they were usually too high maintenance.

 

There was also a card, another ‘son’ card, with a couple of nice words supplied from Rhona, obviously, but about Aaron and Paddy’s relationship, he was better than his biological dad. Leo had also made him a card, it was a little flimsy as it was draw on thin blue card. On the front were two things, misshaped stick figures, which kind of resembled the people Leo had told Aaron they were. The bigger one was Aaron, he was coloured in black, and the smaller one holding the stick-Aarons hand was coloured in yellow, (‘To match my hair’) Leo was sweet really. He had drew an oddly shaped birthday cake in the bottom corner with 4 candles. And a sunshine in the top corner with ‘Hapy Brithday Aran’ written beside it. Aaron would deny it if anyone asked, but he was going to put the card up, and when his other cards came down it would stay up, pride of place on his bed side table. He really loved Leo.

 

Coming home it was gone lunch time and his stomach was rumbling, that is when it happened. When he saw them. He was coming down the road, from Paddy and Rhona’s heading towards the pub to grab a very late lunch when a girl came half skipping, half running, it was an odd movement, but she was only tiny. Just a tot.

 

She had curly dark hair, tied into two bunches low down by her ears, her hair whipped out as she ran. She was wearing a striped dress, glittery tights and impressive flashing shoes. In her hand was a small doll, in a blue dress. She was giggling, turning around to look behind her, it made her a little wobbly on her feet every time she turned, but she would face forwards again and her balance came back to her.

 

Behind her, half walking, half jogging was a tall blonde man. He was dressed in a smart suit jacket and paisley shirt, with a pair of smart tight jeans and converse. His eyes were fixed on the little girl, watching her every move. He had a little pink spotted backpack in one of his hands, clearly the little girls. Aaron frowned at him, he was vaguely familiar, the brunette was sure he recognised him, maybe he saw him once before in the bigger towns.

 

Aaron guess this was the new family, or part of it at least, father and daughter, she giggled and he smiled at her. It was clear that she loved him and he was in love with her right back, the way he watched her it was obvious she was his world. And it made Aaron think that there wasn’t a Mrs Smart-Blonde, that it was just her and him. Father and daughter. And they were a very happy family unit too.

 

Suddenly something happen, all at once, and it was wrong and it shouldn’t but it did, Aaron’s heart thundered in his chest and he dropped his bag and reacted.

 

*

 

Robert locked up one handed, whilst he clutched Nora’s hand, all the while trying to be gentle and not grip her too tightly. He didn’t want her to feed off of his emotions, he was a nervous wreck being back in Emmerdale, he didn’t want Nora to think he dad wasn’t happy and for her to emulate it.

 

She let go of his hands to look around the front garden a bit, she stared at the roses, telling her father that there were some that were pink and some that were red, she was getting so good at her colours, before she walked over to the window to the right of the door, their living room. She reached her fingers up to the ledge, and stood up on her tip toes to look into the window.

 

“Come on then baby,” Robert called to his inquisitive daughter, she frowned at him at his choice of word, before insisting she was a big girl for the second time today, he indulged her, “Of course, my big girl, now let’s go get some lunch”

 

Nora did her partial skipping thing, her new favourite way of travelling anywhere, it wasn’t quite a run but it wasn’t entirely a skip either. But she enjoyed her new found way of movement, and used it often. She once tried it on the stairs and stumbled, luckily Robert was there, or it could have been a trip to the hospital with broken bones, he warmed her not to mess about on the stairs, and she hadn’t since.

 

Robert followed his little girl up the garden path, and out onto the street. Nora was a clever girl, Robert knew she would stick to pavements, he was teaching her properly, being a good day. But in a little village like Emmerdale, they often didn’t have pavements, so she just ran-skipped in the road, Robert warned her often to keep in to the side as they moved, he walked at a faster pace, an almost jog.

 

There wasn’t much movement in the village considering it was around 2. He could heard people in the café up ahead, but couldn’t see anyone. Though there was a young man on the street ahead of them, he was kind of watching Nora but every now and then his eyes would flick to the Woolpack or to Robert. He studied him for seconds at a time, before his own eye flitted back to his daughter, then back to the villager.

 

The young man had dark hair, and light eyes, he was dressed in a navy hoodie with a black round neck top underneath, with a pair of really dark jeans on. In his hand he had some form of paper bag, a birthday bag from the looks of things, it had a tall piece of paper with some scribbles sticking out of the top, almost touching his hand. Robert wasn’t going to lie, the man was attractive.

 

Robert was confused suddenly, he still wasn’t sure about this new found attraction to men, he had an affair with a man, well a one night stand, he was drunk (No excuse, but still,) the man was gorgeous, dark hair blue eyes, somewhat like this man, but it was all a little hazy, he had been with Chrissie at the time. She had no long told him that she didn’t want to keep their daughter, he was a mess.

 

This guy approached him with a pint, ‘looks like you could use this’ he said, putting it on the table before going to walk away, Robert stopped him with a hand on his wrist, he asked him to stay and somehow they ended back at the new flat he purchased for when his daughter came along, it wasn’t ready to be lived in for a while, but after it was sorted they would move in, him and his girl. 

 

Robert shook his head, he would figure it out, eventually but for now though, they would get a late lunch and see who he recognised from 10 years ago. If anyone. Robert took his eyes off of Nora for all of a split second to check his watch, to see how far away from 2 they were, and how out of routine Nora was currently, he hoped it wouldn’t affect his newly 2 years old daughter too much.

 

A loud noise erupted, engine rumbling to light, polluting the air with its angry rumble, a squeal of tires. It was horrible, Robert was sure his heart stopped and that he got whiplash with how quickly he looked up. Nora was half in the road, and in the path of the speeding dark car coming quickly, too quickly, down the road.

 

Robert sprinted up shouting, “Nora move!” he yelled, his legs wanted to give out, his heart beat so loudly in his chest he thought it would burst right out his ribs and chest. Robert could have cried when he saw the man in front of him glance backwards and react quickly. He was closer to Roberts’s daughter, he could help her, and he could save his little girl.

 

Nora turned at her father’s words, at his shout of panic, her giggle died and her smile faltered, before she looked back up the road and towards the approaching car, everything seemed to be in slow motion. Nora’s dark curly pigtails flew out around her shoulders as her head turned.

 

The young man dropped his birthday, bag which fell to the side, the paper fluttered out with another card and a box. He rushed full speed to Nora, one arm around her waist and the other on the back of her head, in her shock she dropped her new Elsa doll. The man though didn’t stop there, with Nora cradled in his arms, he stumbled backwards to the garden wall of the house closest to him. The man grunted as his back hit the wall.

 

Just as he stumbled out of the way, the car flew by them, it seemed to last forever but in fact the time Robert and the other man reacted was maybe a little over a minute. His fast reaction time had saved little Nora’s life. That of her doll Elsa wasn’t all that lucky. She lay partially flattened and broken on the floor, one of the tires had ran straight over it.

 

Robert was fuming with the driver, but not a minute later it flew back up the road, two laughing teens in the front seat, probably drunk and obviously not aware of the damage they almost caused, and the little life they almost ruined. Two drunk drivers joy riding.

 

*

 

Robert rushed over to the dark man, who was crouching down, setting Nora to her feet, she clutched the open flaps of his hoodie in her fingers, her knuckles going white. Her eyes wide with panic, and her mouth opened gasping, “Hey, you’re alright, you’re fine,” the gruff voice of the younger man cooed at his daughter, seeing the blonde approach, the other man, turned the little girl with the loose grip he had on her shaking shoulders, “Look, daddy’s hear, you’re alright.”

 

Nora burst into tears, scaring the dark haired man, he looked horrified, and Robert knelt down onto the dusty cobbles, pulling his frightened little angel into his arms, soothing her, stroking her hair. It took a little while for Nora to calm down. In the meantime Robert stayed on the floor, the dark haired man disappeared, Robert was annoyed, he didn’t get to thank him, or at least buy him a pint, it was the least he could do. If not a full blown meal, pint, and present to say thank you.

 

He did appear back though, his birthday bag in one hand, and Nora’s spotted backpack and ruined doll in the other, he smiled sheepishly as he offered the girl’s things back to her father, he had dropped the bag when he heard the squeal of tires and had started running.

 

Robert smiled in thanks, the man rested against the wall he crashed into minutes ago, waiting. The blonde turned to his daughter, he didn’t want to tell her off, not after the shock she had just received, but he needed to get across the seriousness of what had almost happened, of how she needed to stay close to the houses and walls if there wasn’t pavements. In all fairness, Robert was more at fault, he let her get too far in front, thinking the quiet little village was just that quiet. The drink drivers was a freak incident. He could hear the younger man reporting it on the phone.

 

“Nora, darling…” he started softly, before explaining what happened or almost had, and how dangerous it was, and proved just that by the broken doll he had hold of, seeing ruined Elsa Nora’s tears stopped in shock, “Now, baby, you need to thank this lovely man, he saved you, without him, I wouldn’t have reached you on time.” Robert dried her tears on a tissue he pulled form his inside pocket, before turning her back to the man.

 

“T-thank y-you mister,” Nora whispered, staring up to the tall stranger, her daddy said to thank her, though he usually said don’t talk to strangers, it was confusing, but the pretty man had helped her. Daddy was very happy with the man. So it meant he must be good.

 

The dark haired man crouched down back to Nora’s height, or at least not towering above her anymore, he smiled weakly at the child, “You’re welcome love, I’m glad you’re alright” he reached out and rubbed the last tear off of her cheek.

 

That seemed to break her dams, her shyness gone immediately, and she turned on her natural Sugden charms, a beaming, dimpled smile. She hugged him, and then began to babble which totally confused the younger man, as he tried to listen to her, and respond in the way he though she wanted, “Hi, thank you, I’m Nora, I’m two, it’s my birthday today, I’m a big girl now, I got a kitchen and new shoes”

 

“Wow!” Aaron responded, sinking further to the floor, resting on his knees, his calves hurting from crouching for so long, the little girl in front him who looked like a brunette version of her father really was a little whirlwind, “I’m Aaron, and funnily enough today is my birthday too, but I’m much older than you,”

 

“Daddy! This is Aaron” She smiled, hugging him again, as if he was her best friend, before she reached her father who had just stood in shock at the name from the young man’s lips, she gestured to be picked up, he complied, lifting her to one side, where she wrapped tight-ed legs around his middle, snuggling his neck. Aaron stood too, a little shaken from being hugged twice, by an exuberant little two year old who he had never met before.

 

“Hi,” Robert said, switching the backpack and doll to the hand under his daughters bum, supporting her, so he could awkwardly shake the man’s hand, his childhood friend’s hand. He had always wanted Aaron to meet his little Nora, but now the first day back in the little village of Emmerdale, he had not only met his daughter, but hugged her twice and gained her friendship, but more than that, he had saved her life.

 

“Hello, Aaron Livesy,” He introduced, shaking his hand firmly, with a smile, before saying, “So you must be the newbies, you two have caused quite a stir, you’re celebs in this village” he laughed to break the ice, before letting go of the blonde hand, and looking to the daughter and back again, as if to say ‘and who are you two?’

 

“Have we? Well, we shall see how happy they are about having new neighbours after they know it’s me,” The blonde said cryptically, Aaron frowned at that, he didn’t understand, well he didn’t until the next words came out of his companions mouth, “Hello again Aaron, I’m Robert Sugden and this is my daughter Nora Erinn Sugden,”

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we go, how was that? Hope you enjoyed the read, comments and feedback welcome. Cheers lovelies! x


	4. Chapter Three. Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is shocked Robert is back, Where do they go now?
> 
> Previously: “Have we? Well, we shall see how happy they are about having new neighbours after they know it’s me,” The blonde said cryptically, Aaron frowned at that, he didn’t understand, well he didn’t until the next words came out of his companions mouth, “Hello again Aaron, I’m Robert Sugden and this is my daughter Nora Erinn Sugden,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :) x

Chapter Three. Now What?

 

Aaron frowns, the confusion is clear on his face, recognition flickers through his deep blue eyes, their hands still grasped in each other’s, the dark haired man due to shock and the blonde just didn’t have the heart to let go, not after he finally had him in his clutches again. Robert knew Aaron, his childhood friend, was looking for the young man who left all those years ago, 10 long years ago. It seemed like a lifetime ago and for Robert it was, he fell in love, got married had a child and got divorced.

 

Nora stared, blinking, at the man who was holding her daddy’s hand, she liked the look of him, he looked a little grumpy, but he looked kind, he had pretty eyes and a nice smile, when he did smile just a moment ago. And he saved her from a fast car and her daddy seemed to like him.

 

“Robert? Sugden?” Aaron said, his voice almost a whisper, rough and low, he knew that name, but he just couldn’t believe he was finally home. He left almost 10 years ago, with barely any reason behind it, he climbed the tree outside Aaron’s window in the dead of night to say a brief goodbye. Aaron was devastated.

 

*

 

Aaron was sleeping in his bedroom, wrapped up in his duvet, head against his palm, when a rustling of leaves and branches roused him a little from his slumber, a creak followed by a bang and a groan of ‘Oh shit!’ All of this fully woke the young man from his sleep. He rolled over to his other side, eyes blurry from sleep still, but they opened fully when he saw who was rubbing their head as they slid from the window ledge.

 

“Rob? What are you doing?” Aaron moaned, sitting and shuffling backwards towards the bedhead, Robert moved quietly towards the bed, perching on the side and yanking his younger friend into a hug. He looked really tired, even in the dark it was very obvious, he wasn’t happy, and Aaron knew this wasn’t going to be good news.

 

Robert sighed, he tightened his hold on his best and only friend in this village, it was sad really, because Aaron was younger, 6 years younger, but he was mature for his years and had been so loyal to Robert, “I’ve gotta go mate, I just came to say ‘bye”

 

Aaron pulled away sharply, he frowned at his friend, eyes going dark in sadness, and this totally explained why his blonde friend was so tire and sad looking. Aaron’s hands grasped at the material of his friends jumper, it was soft but cold under his sleep warmed hands, he wouldn’t let go, he was going to hold onto Robert so he couldn’t leave, “You cant go! I won’t let you!”

 

Robert reached up to his friends smaller hands, loosening his fingers from their death grip, but he didn’t let go of the younger boy’s hands, this may be the last time he sees Aaron in a very long while, “I’ve got to, I’ve done something terrible Aaron, I gotta leave ‘til things cool down a bit, dads fumin’”

 

Aaron could feel his eyes filling with tears, they began to get blurry as they filled up rapidly, he had always struggled to make friends, in both of his school, primary and then secondary school, people thought he was weird, and angry. He had been friends with Robert since he was really little, he knew he was probably annoying to the older boy, but Robert never complained, even when he was a teenager with a 7 years hanging off of his arm, he just told him to hurry up that they could get ice cream together, he even paid for the fancy stuff from the shop with his pocket money on the odd occasion. And offered to look after him too.

 

“Please, Robert! Please don’t leave,” Aaron begged, tears falling and rolling down his cheeks, he squeezed the older boy’s hands tightly, big blue puppy dog eyes staring up into his friends blue-green ones. Robert loosened his hold on Aaron, and stood, pulling away entirely.

 

He backed towards the window where he had come in through, he smiled as he slipped back out the window and onto the closest branch of the tree, it was getting old and begging to show signs of rotting, and breaking. Aaron was wrapped tightly in his duvet, the sheets tangled around his legs, he pulled at the covers scrambling out of his bed, but he was too late, as he reached the window, he saw Robert pulling his sleeves over his hands and walking away, Aaron whispered at the retreating figure, knowing he would be heard “Don’t leave me”

 

*

 

“Yes, Aaron, I’m back,” The blonde smiled, he also thought over when he left, the last time he saw Aaron, crawling into his window, like they had done many times over the years of friendship, he usually snuck in and they played video games into the early hours of the morning, but the last time Aaron saw Robert had ruined the happy memories that came with climbing the tree outside his window.

 

“Wow, I didn’t think I would ever see you again,” Aaron said finally, he sounded a little breathless, he was certainly in shock, he had lost contact with Robert when the older man just stopped replying to his text messages, Aaron had felt a little pathetic, clinging to a friendship which seemed to be totally one sided. Robert smiled down at Aaron, looking towards their joined hands, Aaron quickly pulled away, rubbing his hands on his jeans, embarrassed.

 

Robert’s smile widened, and he shifted his arm a little as he felt Nora dropping, Nora moved a little smiling at her daddy, kissing his cheek and giggling. Robert chuckled bouncing his daughter up in his arms, she proceeded to giggle more, and Robert loved seeing her happy like this, Emmerdale seemed like a brilliant idea already. He had met Aaron straight away, and aside from the car incident, which was a freak incident and no one was hurt, Nora seemed to be very happy.

 

“So, Nora? You have a daughter?” Aaron asked, looking at the little girl in his old friend’s arms, a small smile at the edge of his lips. She was a pretty little thing, she really did look like her father, just with dark hair and bluer eyes. It was like being transported back to their childhood, he would have to dig out some old photos to show the little girl. Well by dig out he meant, take the frames off the wall, they never went away, even if it had been 10 years.

 

Robert’s smile faltered a little bit, he wasn’t sure where this was going, “Yes, Nora, she turned two today, she’s my world” His voice was full of total love and devotion to his daughter, it was very obvious how much this tiny little girl meant to the blonde.

 

“I can tell, she’s lovely,” Aaron said to Robert before looking at the little girl and speaking to her, “You’re very beautiful little miss, daddy’s little princess I imagine?” the little girl giggled again before wriggling to be put down, he father complied, setting her sparkly shoes to the floor, little red lights flashing away as she bounced on her toes, “Wow, you’re shoes are amazing, do they do them in my size?”

 

Robert hid a laugh in his hand, his daughter hated being laughed at, but he also smiled down at Aaron as he crouched down and spoke to the little girl who was swinging her dress around her body, he was very good with children, Robert wondered where that had come from. Nora smiled, little white teeth showing, “Thanks, but no, you have big feet!”

 

Robert really did laugh then, and Aaron joined in, standing straight. He looked to Robert, his smile falling slightly, as if something was running through his head, whatever he was thinking of was causing a frown on his face. Robert didn’t like the unhappy look to his old friends face but he had a feeling that it was a very common occurrence.

 

Robert was about to ask what was on his mind, when Aaron’s eyes widened and he looked down, to find tiny little fingers wrapped in Aaron’s big hand. Roberts’s heart stuttered in his chest, it swelled with pride for his daughter and how friendly she was, obviously feeding off of how Robert was around him. Aaron frowned at the little girl before smiling and squeezing her hand gently, causing Nora to giggle.

 

“We were going to get some later lunch,” Robert started, looking down at his daughter who was jumping again looking to her feet, whilst she deliberately made her shoes flash, “Would you like to join us? My treat?”

 

Aaron shook his head, quickly, despite the little girls cheer at the suggestion, he shouldn’t, he wasn’t even sure how to be or act around Robert. He felt a little blindsided, it seemed very sudden, Robert was back in the village and apparently nobody knew, Vic hadn’t mentioned it to him, and he often asked after her older brother. The answers were always very similar if not exactly the same, ‘Havent spoken to him for a while, sorry Aaron’ yet for some reason he still asked, still held onto the hope that his old friend would turn up. And now that he had, Aaron didn’t know what to do.

 

“Please, I insist, I probably have a lot of explaining to do!” Robert begged, whilst shrugging the tiny girls backpack onto his shoulder, it looked a little ridiculous over the shoulder of the smart man who stood before him, the bright pink spotted strap looked daft on the smart jacket. Instead of saying no, insisting he was busy, Aaron just nodded.

 

Robert smiled and grabbed Nora’s other hand and began to head towards the pub. This could only go horribly wrong and end in disaster.

 

*

 

The pub was buzzing as the stepped inside the door, Robert held it open for Aaron who was still holding his little girls hand, gently as if it was the most precious thing in the world, Robert approved, he was proud of the man his young friend had turned into. And jealous of whoever was lucky enough to have bagged such a prize. Shaking his head, Robert dislodged the negative thoughts, he didn’t want to even consider the lucky and downright gorgeous girl who Aaron shared his life with, his bed with.

 

Robert looked around, there were some faces he knew, they had changed and aged a little but they were still here in Emmerdale, but there were also some he didn’t know. New faces. The dingles were obviously still a big part of the village, obvious there was Aaron, Chas and Marlon stood behind the bar, Cain was perched with a beautiful black haired woman at the bar, Zak was sat in the corner with his now grown up daughter Belle in the corner. Then there was Ashley and Laurel, Vic had once told him they split up, but obviously that was outdated information, they were holding hands on the table, obviously together again, they were laughing with a white haired man, with a scruffy beard who looked a little like Ashley, so his father?

 

Paddy the vet was sat by Pearl and a brunette lady he didn’t recognise, she was leaning against his shoulder, so they were clearly a couple, Robert wondered if Aaron still had anything to do with Paddy, he knew Chas had dated him once upon a time. Eric pushed passed Robert and Aaron, barely avoiding tripping over little Nora between them, clearly as grumpy as ever. His son rushed after him, David he believed, ‘Sorry Aaron!’ he gasped as he shouted after the miserable man.

 

“Things haven’t changed I see,” Robert mused, patting his daughters head gently, before reaching down to tickle underneath her chin, she giggled, before moving closer to Aaron, whose hand she still held, obviously she felt safe with him, which was rare, she never took to anyone this quickly. It was nice, all Robert hoped for, and Aaron for his part seemed very at home with the little girl clinging to him, he obviously had a child in his life to be this good with them, Robert only hoped it wasn’t a son or daughter, he was sure Aaron would have tried to contact him about the birth of him child. His stomach dropped, or not, as Robert hadn’t done so back when Nora was born.

 

*

 

The trio found a table in the corner, by the door to the hallway which lead to the toilets and beer garden, but it was a little too cold to sit in the garden being only the beginning of January despite Nora’s begging to go outside. Robert sat with his daughter besides him, Aaron went to sit beside him before he spoke, “Drinks? I’m getting myself a beer, Robert would you like one? And a lemonade or an orange juice for the birthday girl?”

 

Nora smiled happily, “Oooh orange, please!” she cooed happily, beaming at being spoken to like a grown up, not just given something, like at her old play group. She didn’t like it when they didn’t ask what she liked, like when they decided she liked blackcurrant, but she didn’t, daddy knew she liked orange!

 

“Orange, of course, good choice!” Aaron smiled, reaching into the back pocket of his jeans for his wallet, Robert stood slightly and reached across the table to pause his hand. Before he shuffled his own battered wallet out of his front pocket, he opened it and pulled out a £20, handing it over to Aaron who looked like he was about to argue, “On me, I insist” Robert interrupted.

 

Aaron just frowned but didn’t argue, he headed to the bar, and his mum walked over to him, pushing in front of Marlon who had been about to serve him. Her eyes brimmed with questions and curiosity, “Two pints and an orange juice with a straw please?”

 

His mum started to pour the beer, she was smiling looking back towards the man Aaron had come in with, holding the man’s kids hand, it had to be serious, surely! “So, who’s he Aaron? New man?” she smiled, though she was sure there was something familiar about the tall blonde waiting at the table for her son to return, though she wasn’t sure as his back was slight towards the bar, as he looked to his daughter who he had placed on the inside of their bench.

 

Aaron spluttered, coughing slightly, he glanced back to see Robert nodding and grabbing the little backpack, unloading a little notepad and some crayons, to the absolutely delight of Nora, she opened a page, right in the middle of the book and began to scribble away. She was swinging her legs under the table, they must have hit the underside of the bench as the little red lights flashed again.

 

The young man turned back to his mother, handing over the £20, he knew Chas had seen Robert give it to him, she didn’t miss a trick her, nosey begger, she turned it over looking at it, as if it held the answers she craved. Aaron didn’t answer until she put the change on his tray, “Can we have some menus?” She handed them over, “Right, bye mum,”

 

Chas looked horrified that her son would answer, she cleared her throat, so Aaron gave in, and so he turned back slightly, wanting to see her reaction, “Oh and that man, that Robert Sugden, he’s back.”

 

*

 

Aaron had barely sat down and handed out drinks, he was rewarded by a cute little ‘thank you’ from Nora as she sucked orange through her green straw, apparently her favourite colour, ‘this week, at least’ Robert supplied helpfully, when Aaron glimpsed Adam, his best friend, walking in to the pub, a cocky smile on his face. He prayed he didn’t spot them, he would just embarrass Aaron, on purpose no doubt!

 

“So you have a daughter?” Aaron started straight off the bat, that was probably a little forward, but Aaron was desperate to know, he would have though Vic or Diane would have said something. The little girl had just turned two, for Christ’s sake, and they didn’t think to tell Aaron about her.

 

“Yes, I do, obviously” Robert said a little sarcastically, before he coughed a bit at Aaron’s very unimpressed face. He straightened up a little big before shrugging out of his jacket, hanging it on the end of the pew back, “It’s been just me and her, since she was born, m u m didn’t want anything to do with her, or me for wanting her” he spelt ‘mum’ obviously wary of his little girl there.

 

“What? That’s awful! How could anyone do that? And to such a lovely little girl!” Aaron sounded outraged, he smiled a little when blue eyes blinked at him, clearly sensing her wasn’t happy, she looked to her father, he smiled too. He tapped her chin and she went back to colouring, Aaron continued, “Maybe that’s a story for another time?”

 

Robert smiled gratefully, nodding, happy to move on, it was a raw subject, still, even two years down the line, “Yes, thank you. So what about you? No Missus to keep you in line?” He joked, taking a sip of his drink. Aaron frowned, he looked a little uncomfortable, before Robert could apologise the younger man spoke.

 

“No, no girlfriend,” he confirmed, Robert didn’t know, so clearly Vic and Diane hadn’t shared that information with him on the rare occasion they spoke to the usually elusive Robert, not that they would, but Aaron wasn’t going to share his sexual orientation with the blondes little girl sat opposite him, again that was a story for another time. Though seemed pleased and Robert smiled a little wider at that information, he was about to say something when the shit hit the fan, in the form of whirl wind Adam, and his big mouth.

 

“Yo mate, who’s this?!” Adam called, mincing over to his friend, patting his shoulder, he looked at the blonde and didn’t seem to see the little girl beside the older man, “When were you going to mention you had a sugar daddy, hey, Aaron?”

Aaron gasped, coughing on his drinking, Adam patted his back as if he hadn’t almost caused his best friend to choke and died from beer in his lungs, no oblivious Adam just carried on, like a bull in a china shop, Robert looked wide eyed at this new comer, “Kinda hot, int he? If you’re into blokes, 'course, older than your usual type, smart bloke too, changing up your type a bit? Nice.”

 

“Adam, seriously!” Aaron hissed, his face bright red, he was absolutely humiliated, horrified, he didn’t want to look at Robert, he didn’t want to know what he thought of Aaron being gay, he just wanted to kill his best friend, or at least demote him to ex-best friend, “No, that isn’t whats going on here!”

 

Robert extended his hand, and spoke to the new comer, “Hi, I’m Robert Sugden, an old friend, just moved back to the village, bumped into Aaron, so I’m treating him and Nora to a birthday lunch, though the candles on the cake differ a bit” Robert laughed, shaking the baffled man’s hand, he was a bit pink in the cheeks. But Robert was on cloud nine, Aaron was gay. That made him very happy.

 

“Adam. Barton. Aaron’s mate. So, Sugden? As in Vic and Andy” Adam asked, this blonde man was some relation to his wife? Robert nodded as Aaron looked on still very red.

 

“One and the same, I’m the other brother, so, Barton, you Vic’s husband?” Robert didn’t expect this was the type of guy his little sister would go for, but he suppose he didn’t know he all that well, “Its nice to meet you, but I don’t mean to be rude, but it’s my daughter’s birthday and Aarons, and I’ve promised them a meal, if you’ll excuse us?”

 

Adam shuffled off, taking a seat next to Cain and babbling away, probably about how he had just embarrassed his mate and himself in front of Vic’s brother. Aaron turned back, looking at the two Sugden’s staring at him, “I’ll just go, shall i?” he started to stand.

 

“Don’t be daft,” Robert said, Nora nodded her little head too, very seriously, as if the pair of them had both taken offense at his suggestion that he leave, “I promised you a meal, its your birthday, and Nora likes you, that’s rare, so you need to stay for that reason alone.”

 

Aaron stayed put. They placed their order with Marlon who headed towards them, totally oblivious to what had just happened, and to the awkwardness that was still lingering, food orders were placed along with another round of beers and orange juice, before Robert spoke again, “So you’re gay?”

 

Aaron was about to answer when Nora spoke up, she looked so innocent, “What’s gay daddy?” Robert coughed slightly, cheeks heating up, Aaron looked away, a nervous laugh escaped, this was going to be awkward.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys!


	5. Chapter Four. Awkwardness and Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert, Nora and Aaron have a meal and awkward conversations...
> 
> Previously: Aaron was about to answer when Nora spoke up, she looked so innocent, “What’s gay daddy?” Robert coughed slightly, cheeks heating up, Aaron looked away, a nervous laugh escaped, this was going to be awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note to say thank you, to everyone who is reading, commenting and leaving kudos. I could be more happy right now! You guys are too kind, i really feel amazing about my writing right about now. Thank you. And enjoy.

Chapter Four. Awkwardness and Family.

 

Aaron stared at Robert his cheeks were hot and bright red in embarrassment. He wasn't sure what he would tell his little daughter, she may be too young to understand, that and the fact Aaron wasn't sure how his old friend was going to react to the information, he didn't really know him anymore, so he didn't know how open minded he was any more.

 

Robert turned to his daughter after looking deep into Aaron's beautiful eyes, he stroked her cheek gently, before he translated 'gay' into toddler language, "Sweetheart, being gay is where a boy loves other boys," he was obviously very open with the little girl, she seemed very smart and asked a lot of difficult questions, it was clear, Robert had the most patient manner with her as if this was a usual occurrence.

 

Nora looked up into her daddy's eyes as if trying to understand what he was saying, it was fairly simple the way her father had explained it but she was still only little, then she nodded and turned to her new found friend Aaron, asking him, "you like kissing boys?"

 

Aaron gaped at him, he wasn't sure how to answer that, he looked to the man beside her, he just smiled reassuringly and nodded his head. Aaron turned back to his little dark headed double, "Umm.. Yes, I do like kissing boys, Nora," he answered.

 

She nodded happily, colouring for a second, before turning her clever eyes back to her companions who hadn't quite recovered from her words just yet, she looked between the two men, and then came out with and even better and more innocently embarrassing statement as she smiled and said "You could kiss daddy, he doesn't love anyone now!?"

 

Robert looked anxiously at his daughter, then at Aaron who was positively freaking out, he didn't seem to know where to look his eyes flickered back and forth between Nora, Robert and the door. The blonde really needed to fix this before Aaron ran, and in his embarrassment didn’t speak to Robert again, "Nora, baby, it doesn't quite work like that, but we'll see yeah?"

 

Aaron jolted at the answer, head snapping up to look at his old friend, he didn't mean that, the old Robert Sugden would never like men, he was a big player, the biggest. Even slept with his brother wife. Aaron never agreed with cheating, but then again it wasn't something that he'd come across personally, so he didn't really know how he would respond if faced with it, he did like to think he wouldn’t. Robert liking men, however was not something he could comprehend.

 

Sadly, Robert had cheated, and years later Aaron found out that his affair with Katie was what got him chased out of the village by his own family. Robert not being able to keep it in his trousers was what lost Aaron his only friend.

 

Nora gave her father the biggest puppy dig eyes, clutching his arm through his shirt sleeve, "Please, daddy, he's really pretty!!" Aaron went straight back to being red again, though he had only just returned to a semi-normal colour at the ‘kiss Robert’ part of the conversation, now the little girl was calling him pretty, his heart may fail.

 

Robert took a deep breath, now he knew Aaron was single and gay, with the help of his idiot brother-in-law, Robert wasn't going to waste the opportunity his daughter had given to him practically on a silver platter, he was going to admit he found his now-grown up childhood friend attractive, "Yes love, he is, but it’s called handsome for men Nora"

 

Nora furrowed her brow, in concentration, looking even more like her dad, whoever mum was, she didn't get much of a look in with Nora's feature, if at all, maybe the only thing she had inherited from her mother was the dark hair? Nora spoke, "He's han-sam daddy! Han-sam" she giggled.

 

"Very good, sweetheart," Robert praises, smiling at her achievement, even though the word was a little garbled, Robert really was a great dad who knew? Aaron certainly wouldn't have guessed that's for sure!

 

That left him with the matter of Robert agreeing with his daughter and calling him handsome as well to deal with, he didn't know what to think, it was like his dreams had all come true at once, he had held onto the dream of his childhood friend coming back. However after a while he realised he wasn’t, and then after that Robert had stopped replying and Aaron had stopped texting but he still thought about him, what he would look like. He had even slept with a man he thought would look like what an older Robert Sugden would look like, just to try and get it out of his system.

 

Needless to say I hadn't helped, but instead had the opposite effect, it made him want the guy more, despite the years apart and out of contact. They had both been so drunk, Aaron and his blonde one-time love, that he wasn't even sure if they had exchanged names, he definitely didn't have a foreign number in his phone, one that wasn't there before, so he couldn’t contact him again. And he may have done, not for anything serious, but he couldn’t deny that the sex had been amazing, regardless of them being absolutely plastered. But looking across the table at the now 29 year old Robert he could admit that he did look somwhat like the guy he had slept with, or maybe Aaron was just distorting the image, and memories in his head to one that suited him better. But there was something in his smile that triggered a lost memory in his mind something alcohol had hazed out, but he still could quite reach it. 

 

That night, when he had first got his taste of tall, smart blondes, however had been 2 and a half years ago, at which point Aaron imagined Robert was married to Nora's mother. And possibly happily married too for all he knew. For Robert to get married, it was a big thing, something Aaron couldn't even imagine the player Robert of the past even considering. So it couldn't be him, just his mind playing tricks again.

 

Finally the food arrived and he thought no more on it. As the three dug in. Three shepherds pies and a share bowl of chips between them.

 

*

 

They ate in relative silence, aside from the odd question from Nora, ‘what’s your favourite colour?’, ‘how old are you today’, ‘what animals do you like?’ Aaron was just happy that Robert was home whilst trying not to over think things, about the comments Robert had made, and agreeing with Nora about ‘kissing’ and the ‘pretty’ comment. The younger man didn’t want to get his hopes up for Robert to dash them and say he was just agreeing with his daughter for an easy life, and that would hurt.

 

Nora was babbling about what her daddy had got her for her birthday and how lucky she was, even if princess Elsa got broken, “And, and, and, I got a big kitchen, and some food to cook” Aaron was nodded, listening to the little girl talk a mile a minute and repeat words and phrases a couple of times before she finished her sentence, “You could come see it, and play with me,”

 

Robert smiled, he loved his daughter, really he did, with all his heart, but at this moment in time he looked her as if she was an angel, or a genie granting wishes. He hadn’t known how to broach the subject of Aaron coming over, he wanted to spend more time with him, hopefully it could lead to something more. And if not, they could at least start to get their old friendship back, “That’s really kind Nora, you’re more than welcome any time Aaron, honestly,”

 

Aaron smiled, happy at the invitation, he replied a smile in his voice, “That would be really nice, thanks,” Aaron looked towards the bar, debating whether to get another drink, but his mum was up there, staring at the trio and she had been doing so almost the entire time they had been there, which was about an hour.

 

“Would you like another drink?” Robert asked, Aaron turned back to him, he was standing up from his seat besides his daughter, fishing his wallet back out, Aaron was about to protest, he couldn’t let Robert pay for everything, it wasn’t fair, he knew the blonde had offered, but surely he was just being kind. Robert cut his words up before they left his mouth, “I insist, plus I have to settle the bill for the meals anyways, so I’m headed there now, before I forget”

 

Aaron smiled, “You don’t have to, but yes, that would be great, I’ll keep an eye on Nora, shall i?” he asked, Robert simply nodded, he wasn’t fazed leaving his daughter with Aaron, it was clear he was developing a soft spot for the little girl and that she seemed to really like him as well.

 

*

 

At the bar while Robert stood waiting, he turned slightly to watch Aaron with his daughter, he knew he was jumping the gun but he could really get used to that sight, he wanted Aaron, he had started to like him during the texts they shared, but only to the end of the first 5 years that Robert had left, after that contact stopped, Aaron was 19 when they stopped talking.

 

Robert had moved on, he had relationships, but only with women, he didn’t even contemplate anything with a man, the blonde wasn’t sure if he was in to men or just in to Aaron. But then again he wouldn’t know, he never tried it. After a while he ended up with Chrissie, only a year after they had stopped speaking, Robert was 25 when they started dating and Chrissie was 7 years older than him.

 

Lawrence her father had liked him enough when they just worked together and Robert worked for him, but as soon as they started dating Lawrence had a vendetta again the blonde. I suppose no one is ever good enough for daddy’s little girl, Robert dreaded the day Nora was old enough for boys, he liked her now, little and young with utter love and devotion for her father, there wasn’t any room for anyone else at the moment, and that made Robert really happy. Though he hoped that in the future she would have room for Aaron as well in her heart, because Robert wanted him in their life.

 

He watched Aaron chatting away with a giggling and very happy little Nora, he was drawing things on her piece of paper and she was making noises, he was obviously drawing animals, possibly farm yard creatures, appropriate for Emmerdale, by the noises coming from Nora. There was a sheep and a cow so far, and apparently a donkey, as Aaron was trying to teach her how to make the ee-or noise. It was rather entertaining, and Nora thought so too.

 

“Yes? Can I help you?” a voice called, a very recognisable voice belonging to Chas Dingle, Aaron’s rather sarcastic mother, a mother who didn’t like Robert back when they were friends, she never was Robert Sugden’s biggest fan after all.

 

Robert turned back around, facing the bar, and away from what he really wanted to be looking at. The blonde smiled at Chas, as he pulled his wallet out as he spoke, “Hello Chas how are you, I’d just like to settle our bill please, and another couple of beers and an orange juice, thanks” he pulled out a handful of notes before looking at Chas expectantly.

 

Chas rang the food and the new order of drinks through the till, but she didn’t say anything she just stood, hand perched on her hip frowning at him, she took a moment and a deep breath she told him the price before quickly following it with a question, “Why are you back Robert?”

 

Robert counted out the money for the food and drinks as he thought about his response and what he was going to say to the very sharp tongued question from Chas, he wasn’t impressed with her attitude, and he was a grown man he didn’t have to answer to her. She wasn’t his mum, “I wanted to come home, I wanted my daughter to grow up where I did, not that I have to answer to you.”

 

Chas snatched the money from Roberts hand, stuffing it in the till, closing the door rather loudly before turning back to him, she was drawing a bit of attention to her moody self. Aaron even glanced up for a second from his colouring with Nora who had crawled under the table at some point and squeezed herself in between the wall and Aaron, who had his arm around her. Robert waved him away, turning back to Chas, as she snapped “Well you aren’t welcome her, Aaron was doing fine without you and now your back for all of a day and he’s back in you pocket like all those years ago!”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa Chas!” Robert said, holding his hands up, he was annoyed, he did nothing to warrant this, he hadn’t seen Chas or Aaron for 10 years, but Chas had always been possessive and over protective over her only son, “Let’s get this clear Chas, you know nothing about me, and Aaron isn’t in my pocket, I want to be friends again, and he’s agreed,”

 

He stuffed his change back into his pocket and stomped back over to the table, when he got there and slumped back down into his seat, he didn’t have to force a smile though, seeing his daughter cuddled up in the arms of the man he decided he wanted was the best thing, it made him happy, he had a huge beaming smile on his face.

 

“Alright?” Robert asked, he reached over to take the piece of paper from Nora that she held out to them, the one they had been doodling on, “Right little artist you are, since when can you draw? Been hiding this little talent all these years?”

 

Aaron laughed, tickling Nora for a second as her father gave her back her drawing pad on a fresh new page, before they both looked at each other, Aaron asked, “What did mum want? She meddling again?” he turned to look at his mum who was still staring at the pair of them.

 

Aaron focussed back on the blonde across from him at their table, then down to his hand on the table top, Robert had hold of it, rubbing his thumb over the back of his knuckles, Aaron pulled his hand back after a second, Robert straighten up, “Its fine, she’s just not happy to see me,”

 

*

 

After a while the inevitable happened, Victoria turned up, with Diane and Andy. Adam must have rung her or something, but they had been left alone for a while, so Robert was pretty happy. But he supposed he had to say hello to his family eventually. And introduce them to the newest addition of their family, only two years late. He was in trouble.

 

Victoria, looked around quickly, before her eyes trained onto her brother, at the far end of the pub. She obviously said she spotted them, and the three headed over, it took all of two seconds for them to get there and for Robert to stand up to greet them.

 

Victoria practically bowled her older brother over as she launched herself into his arms and proceeded in hugging the life out of him, before gushing questions at him, not that he heard most of them, she finally took a breath and asked, “Robert, oh my goodness, when did you get back?!”

 

She stepped back, still looking at him expectantly, as Diane came in for a hug from her stepson, he had to stoop low to pull her in before answering his little sister, “I’ve only been back since late last night, not long, it’s a new start.”

 

Diane pulled away, a little tearful as she looked around at her step children, they were finally all back here with her, in Emmerdale, Jack would be so happy to have them all home, at last, even when he had been the one to order Robert away, he hadn’t intended for him to just not come home. Jack had expected a year or two, not 10, and now he was gone and he never had chance to see him family back together.

 

“Why are you back? Not that I’m complaining” Diane tagged on quickly with a smile, “Just why now, after all these years?” Victoria nodded along, wanting the answer just as bad as her step-mum did, Andy however stood a bit further back, not entirely sure what to make of his estranged brother being back home again.

 

“I needed to come home, and it’s just been far too long, I should have done this sooner, I’m sorry, there’s someone you need to meet,” Robert smiled, a little nervously, he moved slightly away from where he was stood, so he was side on to Diane, Vic and Andy and on his other side was Aaron and Nora. However you couldn’t see Nora as she had tucked herself in Aaron’s side and had hidden herself from view, he daddy wasn’t sure of these people, it was the way he spoke. He wasn’t as happy as when they have met Aaron.

 

“Oh,” Diane said, she looked passed Robert to the other booth, the filled seat, and frowned, “Hello, Aaron, love, alright? Robert we know Aaron, what’s going on-?” he words were halted by Aaron turning to speak softly to someone hidden from view before he turned back around with a little girl in his arms, and passing her over to her father. She clung tightly to him, hands in his collar, creasing it, and legs a death grip around his waist.

 

Diane gasped, and Vic and Andy were just speechless, so Robert spoke up, shifting Nora around a little bit, “This is Nora Erinn Sugden, she’s my daughter,” he spoke, he had so much pride in his voice as he said her name and even more so when he said the words ‘my daughter’, “Nora say hello, this in my sister Victoria, brother Andy and mum Diane,”

 

Diane sobbed a little bit at Robert calling her his mum, even though he had never done it before he left, but now he seemed to be changed, he had come back calmer, and happier. She smiled at her granddaughter, “Hello sweetheart,” she said softly before turning to the tall blonde, “How old is she? Why haven’t you told us about her before?”

 

Robert smiled, but he did seem a little sheepish, he shifted Nora to the other hip, closer to Diane and Victoria who were cooing and saying how cute and lovely she was, and how she looked exactly like a brunette Robert, “She’s two, today in fact. I didn’t say anything before because I didn’t think we would be welcome back in Emmerdale, I didn’t want her to meet you for you to reject her, me I can handle it, her shes innocent.”

 

Andy stayed silent, but he was watching and he was listening. Watching Roberts body language and listening to the tones in his voice, it was the most genuine and sincere he had even seen and heard his brother being, he truly believed him, so he spoke up, “Of course she’s welcome, I’m sure Jack and Sarah will absolutely love her and to have a new cousin to play with,”

 

Robert beamed at him, before passing over Nora to her grandmother, who was asking her about her birthday, Nora happily talked, usually Robert couldn’t get her to be quiet for more than a minute or so, she was always talking or singing, he was sure she just liked the sound of her own voice. Robert smiled at Andy, “Thank you, bro,”

 

Victoria clutched his arm, swinging off of it slightly like a child all over again, she forgave him for leaving them all those years ago, because not only was he back but he had a daughter, and Vic had a beautiful little niece, “So what pushed you over the edge, what made you come back?”

 

Robert knew this like the back of his hand, it had taken a while for him to decide that he needed to go back, but the main factors were, “I wanted Nora to grow up where I did, I wanted her to have a proper home, somewhere she felt safe and loved, by more than just me,” Victoria nodded as her brother spoke, she was so happy, “Plus, I want to settle down, I want to be happy myself, Nora makes me immensely happy but I want someone to love too,”

 

Victoria didn’t miss the look Robert sent towards Aaron who was still sat in the booth, trying not to impose on what Aaron saw as a very private family moment, a moment for Robert to reconnect with his estranged family. It was a change for Nora to have a proper family, more than just her beloved daddy, small but bigger than what she had been, and loving too, unconditionally.

 

Aaron glanced up at Robert from where he sat when he mentioned wanting to settle down, Aaron was sure he was hinting at something, but he also didn’t want to get him hopes up. Robert had just come back to the village, he hadn’t seen Aaron for 10 years, they didn’t really know each other, he wanted Robert to settle in, not just jump into something with someone he wasn’t 100 percent sure of, and he didn’t want to get hurt either, however much he had always like Robert.

 

Diane suggested they move into the back, catch up a little bit, Nora seemed totally on board with that, she adored her auntie already, who had promised to do her hair in the plait things that Vic had in her hair. Robert wasn’t sure it was possible, he could make out how Vic had done it herself to be honest. Andy headed out the back as soon as it was mentioned to put the kettle on.

 

Nora wriggled free from her aunties arms, her sparkly shoes flashing to life as her heels hit the floor, she jumped over to Aaron and gave him a huge hug and kissed him straight on the mouth, making Aaron jump, he hadn’t expected that, Nora giggled as her dad let out a chuckle, which died with her next words, “Daddy, kiss Aaron goodbye,”

 

Aaron sucked in a breath quite harshly, he hadn’t expected that, Robert patted him on the bag, saying “Nora, please, let’s not kill our friends. Alright love?” the second part and the way he said it, sounded like he was asking Aaron if he was alright, and calling him love. Aaron turned water blue eyes up at Robert, he leaned over to grab his daughters backpack, book and broken doll, and as he was there he did something subtle and secret.

 

Slightly dry lips pressed again Aarons cheek, just above where his beard was, the younger man went deeper red, her coughed awkwardly and looked around, he hoped no one had seen, but looking at Vic he had a feeling she may have. Diane had taken Nora by the hand and took her out the back, “Don’t be long Rob,” Vic said, studying the pair with piercing eyes before disappearing out the back with her family.

 

Aaron obviously could go into his home for a little bit, he’d have to hide out in the pub or up the scrapyard, and he was pretty sure he could never see or speak to Robert again after that peck on the cheek, he was so embarrassed. Robert spoke then, still leaning over him, “I’d like to get to know you again Aaron, better and this time, I’m not leaving you, and if I have to you’re coming with me.”

 

Aaron frowned at the tall blondes retreating back, he couldn’t let that happen, he couldn’t be with Robert, it wasn’t what he wanted, not really, however much Robert seemed to think so, and Aaron dreamed. It wouldn’t work, just because Nora wanted it didn’t mean they should be together, the little girl wanted unicorns to rule the world, she’d told him as much when they were making farm yard noise.

 

This wasn’t going to work.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you awesome people!


	6. Chapter Five. Avoidance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron tries to avoid Robert, jealousy come into play for the first time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you again for the wonderful reviews, comments and kudos, i am over the moon at the response, anyways, just a tiny little chapter tonight, before bed, we'll see if i cant get a huge chapter out in the next couple of days... x

Chapter Five. Avoidance. 

 

It had been a week since Robert came to the village and a week since he had seen Aaron, the younger man seemed to be avoiding him. He had seen him briefly, in the pub, Aaron had been having a beer with Adam when Robert had brought Nora in to see Diane for lunch one day in the week, as soon as Aaron had seen him he had made some excuse and disappeared out the back. Robert wasn't impressed, luckily Nora hadn't seen her newest friend otherwise she would have been upset that he didn't say hello.

 

Robert knew Aaron worked at the garage so when he went to book his MOT, which very helpfully was due soon, he got Cain who sent Aaron on a coffee run. But he wasn't back by the time he had left the garage and he wasn't in the cafe when he went to go and find him. It was frustrating, but the brunette was very good at avoiding people.

 

Nora asked about him once or twice, Robert just said he was busy and in all honesty he may have been and the older man was just blowing things out of proportion. But he couldn't stop the voice in his head saying that wasn't the case and that Aaron was avoiding him.

 

Robert even asked to come over the other day, for tea with Nora, bit of a family thing, Andy was invited though he didn't show, and Vic was going to bring Adam and Diane was going to cook. When Robert turned up Adam and Vic were already there, Vic was sat on the sofa talking to Diane who was at the cooker, but Adam was weirdly stood in the doorway.

 

Robert was just trying to work out what he was doing, if he had gone crazy, his first impression of the guy wasn't the best, so he going insane seemed plausible. But when he put Nora on her feet after carrying her through to the back and passed the bar, with a scowling Chas glaring daggers at the back of his head, she darted off to Adam. The blonde was shocked, he hadn't thought Nora had seen her much or made any form of impression.

 

"Whoa tornado!" Came a laughing voice, and it didn't belong to Adam, that would explain what Adam was doing, that he in fact hadn't gone crazy. Could have fooled him. But then his heart skipped a beat, Aaron was in tonight. Maybe he could convince him to join the meal, sit with them and eat.

 

"Up, up, up!" Nora chanted, before letting out a small screech and giggling like crazy, aaron had obviously scooped her up into his arms, Robert made an off handed comment about using the word please.

 

Adam backed into the room laughing, followed by a very smart looking Aaron swinging Nora about who was full blown laughing her head off. Diane and Vic turned from their conversation to see what was going on, Diane laughed merrily before turning back and stiring the cheese sauce she was making for he lasagne. Vic however continued to look, her eyes going between Aaron and Robert.

 

She knew Robert wasn't happy and that was due to the fact that Aaron was very obviously avoiding him, much to Chas's delight if course. She didn't want Robert unhappy, he may leave again and she had only just got hm back, she could lose him now, that and Aaron hadn't had a serious relationship since he moved away with Ed and that had been 4 years ago. Her eyes sparkled, maybe she could set them up.

 

She knew Aaron still cares even after 10 years, he regularly asked after Robert before he had come home, not that Vic ever had much go tell him, not having spoken to Robert much herself, he was always busy, but at least she knew why now. So she began her scheming, she whistled lowly, "hello there, you on the pull tonight?" She asked. 

 

It didn't skip her attention that Robert stiffened from where he spoke to Diane sat at the kitchen table, or Aarons eyes darting in the blondes direction before he answered, "just going to bar west, no big deal,"

 

Vic loved this, she could see Roberts blood boiling at the thought, he had turned slightly in his seat so he could see Aaron from the corner of his eye, the other man still bounced the mans daughter in his arms, tickling her every so often, "well we'll see, so do I look alright Vic?"

 

Aaron was nervous, it was cute, and the way Roberts eyes went soft he thought so too, "you look fine, great in fact," Vic smiled, but Aaron didn't look all that reassured, so she continued, " very hot, if I wasn't happily married and you weren't gay. Id take you home" she winked.

 

Adam started, and grumbles, "husband here!" Victoria and Diane laughed and the older woman patted Adams arm, saying "she said happily married, you're alright pet,"

 

Aaron laughed awkwardly looking briefly at Robert as he set his wiggling daughter to her feet. Aaron glanced down at himself, arms out by his sides, he was wearing tighter than usual black skinny jeans, a pair of his smarter shoes, in bright red and a tight dark blue top finished off with a half leather jacket.

 

"Very smart pet" Diane said with a smile, as she turned from the stove and the sauce pan she had been stirring to look over his outfit. She approved, Diane was kinda like an unofficial aunt to him, he did appreciate her opinion, plus he lived with her, she was smart for an older woman, always dressed nice, so if she liked it and Vic like it, brilliant. Because really Aaron was fashion stunted!

 

Robert was frowning, his facial features having a war with what emotion to show, part of him was getting all hot and bothered over how good Aaron looked, and another part was getting very jealous over whoever got to dance with him, drink with him and whoever got to go home with him at the end of the night, because, really Robert knew that was what Aaron was angling for.

 

Vic smiled, a wicked twist in her lip as it curled upwards, she knew her brother, and she knew him well, however little she had seen and spoken to him over the last 10 years and despite the age gap, maybe he needed a little push, with a little open question, it could bs interpreted and answers in anyway, "what do you think Rob?"

 

Robert spluttered a little bit, before he was saved by his daughter who was sat on his knee, though he wasn't sure it was a life line after all, he was sure she was set out to embarrass him, "you look pretty Aaron, right daddy?'

 

Robert didn't respond other than a small nod of his head, as he jiggled Nora in his lap, but Nora wasn't finished there he next line sent Aaron saying goodbye quickly, telling a bit of a white lie by claiming that the taxi was outside, "daddy thinks you’re pretty Aaron!"

 

Adam, Vic and Diane roared with laughter at her comment and the answering bright red blush to Robert’s cheeks and the clearing of his throat, Aaron literally was out the door like his trousers were on fire, Robert didn't even get to comment.

 

*

 

Roberts evening was pleasant, after all the embarrassment his family had subjected him too, and his daughter giggled away, chiming in with a 'but daddy Aaron is pretty!' Every so often.

 

After a while things calmed down and they enjoyed a nice evening with good food. Though Robert couldn’t stop his mind from wandering to what his newest obsession was doing, he really wish he hadn’t gone out, the weird thing was Robert wasn’t usually the jealous type, he hadn’t been jealous when every hot blooded male hit on his wife, or any other girlfriends he had over the years. And there was nothing to be jealous over, Aaron wasn’t his, he didn’t answer to him, he went out whenever he wanted, Robert had no say, but his heart screamed that he should be beside him.

 

Robert knew he couldn’t jump straight in, this wasn’t like how they had left off, they weren’t the same people. Robert could just rock up years down the line, with half the time with no contact and expect things to be normal, to go back to how they were, it just wasn’t going to happen, however much he prayed for it. Aaron wasn’t going to fall for his charm like he once had, when they were children, he wouldn’t follow him around like a little lost puppy again. Aaron had grown up, he had relationships, he moved on, and Robert hated it, he hated knowing there were guys before him, not that they were anything to each other yet.

 

It would take time, and patience, but Robert wasn’t known for the latter, he was a very impromptu guy, and usually what he wanted he got, no matter what. But Aaron wasn’t just a prize to be won, a goal to be achieved, Aaron was Robert’s destination, he wanted the man and in a forever kind of way. Though he was sure Aaron didn’t feel the same, the younger man avoiding him for the previous week and now going out on the pull tonight, it was obvious. Robert had no chance, but he had to try. At least for friendship.

 

*

 

Aaron however, was 4 pints in by only 10 o’clock, and he was getting a bit wobbly and a lot braver, he danced onto the dance floor and with many very hot men at Bar West, but there was a man there tonight that held his attention, he was a little rugged, but he was tall, taller than Aaron and blonde, though the shorter man was almost certain it was out of a bottle. That was neither here nor there, he wanted to go home with this man tonight, even though he seemed like a total airhead, and very vain.

 

The booze flowed, and Aaron bought a couple of drinks for the guy and they got to dancing, the evening got hazy and foggy in his mind, he could barely see straight, he just saw clips and snippets in his mind, like they were on slow motion and he was watching a film and not living the moments.

 

Needless to say Aaron ended up back at the bottle-blonde guys, Dave’s, house, or flat rather, with a beer and a kebab (he lived over the top of a kebab shop just around the corner from the bar they had just met in) They started kissing and removing clothes, but it all just got lost, he could remember all that much, a tongue, a kiss, fingers, muscled arms, hot breath. The odd seductive sentence murmured into each-others ears.

 

The night was just beginning but the memories were already lost, Aaron wasn’t even sure he would remember tonight, aside from waking up in a strange room, and in an unfamiliar bed with a random man draped over his back clinging to him, it had happened plenty of times, and he never got used to it, the alcohol induced amnesia. It surved his purpose though, he forgot briefly about the tall, smart blonde in his village that seemed to get a kick out of playing with his emotions and he had only been back a week, Aaron didn’t know how he was going to cope. His last conscious thought was of natural blonde hair falling into blue-green eyes, and a very cocky smile, as he fell into a deep, alcohol-infused sleep.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my lovelies, sorry again for it being a short chapter! x


	7. Chapter Six. Random Filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: It served his purpose though, he forgot briefly about the tall, smart blonde in his village that seemed to get a kick out of playing with his emotions and he had only been back a week, Aaron didn’t know how he was going to cope. His last conscious thought was of natural blonde hair falling into blue-green eyes, and a very cocky smile, as he fell into a deep, alcohol-infused sleep.

Chapter Six.

 

The walk of shame the next morning was the worst part, especially when other people were up and about. Aaron and his drunk last night hook up, Dave, had slept through both their alarms, and Aaron had only woken up when he got too hot and bothered with the taller man pressed up close to his back. It was totally awkward, there was no two ways about it, Dave wanted to swap numbers and keep in contact and Aaron wanted to run out the door and possibly flee the country, in the end he just gave Dave his number, dressed and vanished.

 

Walking through the village was really embarrassing, especially as everyone who saw him just seemed to judge. And the fact that a certain blonde was outside in his front garden with his daughter who was talking his ear off about something or other. As if he knew Aaron was there Robert’s head lifted and his blue-green eyes connected with slightly blurry blue eyes. Aaron averted his hungover eyes to the pub in the front of him, but just before he could have sworn the delicious blonde was angry, no not angry, he looked fuming. 

 

*

 

The weeks seemed to fly after that awkward the-night-after moment, Aaron was sure that if he blinked too many times that it would soon be mid-February, as it was January was almost over and they already half was through the last week in January, his birthday seemed a distant memory and Robert seemed to have slotted back into village life as if he never left, though there had been a couple adverse reactions to his arrival, Nicola King and Katie were among the villagers who were about ready to get out their pitch forks and burn him for witch craft or something else utterly ridiculous.

 

Aaron was there when Robert meet Nicola for the first time in a long time. It was obvious she didn't recognise him to start with but then he dropped the bomb that was his name and she looked a picture!

 

*

 

Aaron was sat at a table with Adam, they had a couple of beers and the bags of crisps around them, three different flavours, it was just what they did sometimes, when Robert came in followed by a skipping fairy princess, who was singing something to her doll she was carrying.

 

Adam laughed at the sight, he hadn't been in the village originally when Robert had lived there, and he left well before the Barton's moved into the farm house, but Vic had told him the horror stories of her big brother. Adam had been really scared of meeting brother number two, he imagined a man he would have been envious of as a kid, but the reality. That was something totally different.

 

Here was Robert, yeah sure he was 6 foot, and her had a bit of muscle to him as well, and sure he would have been intimated by him, if he didn't have a tiny polka dot child rucksack on his shoulder, with a little girl dressed as a fairy dancing around his legs.

 

Nora wasn't wandering around her father tripping him over for very long however, because on her second trip circling her dad as he stood at the bar, she spotted her uncle sat at a table, aunty Vic's husband, but more importantly it was who was sat next to him that she was now interested in.

 

Tiny hands reached up and grasped the sleeve of her dad’s jacket, Robert immediately glanced down, he smiled at the sight of his adorable little princess, "Yes sweetie?" He cooed.

 

Nora put on her biggest puppy dog eyes, something she had perfected, and they worked brilliantly on her daddy, "Daddy, Aarons here, can I go see him, please,"

 

Robert glanced up and looked straight at said man, they eyes locked, he turned back to his daughter with a smile, "Sure princess go see him, but you've got to ask if he minds you sitting with him, it's only polite,"

 

Aaron and Adam watched the exchange, they could hear the conversation, just about, it was very quiet, Nora was very softly spoken, she was a quiet child generally, at least with words, but not with her personality, that shone through loud and clear. Adam had seen her more than Aaron over the last two and a bit weeks, Vic was almost always over at their home or Robert was over at the pub with Diane, and Vic always dragged Adam to their family meals.

 

Suddenly Aaron had a lap full of glittering wings and sparkling dress, she beamed up at him, with her toothy smile. She melted his heart a little bit, "Hello princess Nora,"

 

The little girl giggled, she hugged him tightly before pulling back, "Hi Aaron, uncle Adam," she said cutely, looking over her shoulder at her dad just missing Adams cringe at being called uncle Adam, even though she was so cute, she turned back to Aaron and tried to whisper to him, "It’s just dress up, I'm not a princess!"

 

Aaron gasped dramatically, put both hands over his mouth before tickling her, he was good with children thanks to his godson Leo, she giggled, and “Well you look like a princess to me!" He laughed.

 

Just then the heard Robert clear his voice, he spoke softly, 'what've you got to ask' Nora looked puzzled for a moment, before she nodded, "Can I sit with you, please" Aaron melted, she was just the sweetest, politest thing, she sat down beside him and tucked her under his arm, "Of course you can sweetheart,"

 

It was just then, that Robert was adding two more beers onto his and Nora's order when someone sidled up to Robert, leaning into his personal space a little bit too much. Upon looking down he saw a very distinct short, blonde woman who was usually angry. Nicola. He remembered her very well. She hadn't changed much, aside from the deeper wrinkles but he wouldn't tell her that, he liked his boys where they were, she was known as a nutcracker and apparently she was a mum, which horrified Robert, he felt sorry for the man she snared in her web.

 

She smiled up at Robert, and fluttered her eye lashes, leaving slightly against the bar as she turned towards him, Robert had been there, didn't intend to again, plus he didn't find her even remotely attractive, "So are you going to buy me drink then?" She purred.

 

Robert looked horrified, he could hear Adam roaring with laughter, and Aaron trying to explain to Nora why ‘that woman’ was talking to her daddy, whilst trying to stop himself laughing as well.

 

Robert looked back at Aaron, his heart swelling as he looked at his daughter tucked into the younger man's side, a smile forming on his face, before it was wiped off by someone clearing their throat, "Well?" Nicola prompted.

 

Robert frowned, glancing back to Aaron one last time before answer, "No, I'm good thanks,"

 

Nicola looked affronted, and even stomped her heel once, as if that would have convinced Robert to buy her a drink, he smiled then, "Do you realise who I am?" He laughed, pretty sure she didn't.

 

Nicola frowned she looked confused and put out, she looked Robert up and down again, but this time looking for something familiar, but she wouldn't find it, he had changed a fair bit in 10 years, got taller, broader, just different. "Tall, hot, and loaded, judging by the clothes, don't need to know any more, I'm Nicola King"

 

She held her hand or ready to shake, but Robert still wasn't impressed, he felt vulnerable, like she could see straight through his clothes, he didn't shake her hand, he just picked up the tray with the three beers, orange juice and crisps on it, before he answered, "I know who you are, Robert Sugden,"

 

Nicola stood gapping, before she turned back to the bar to a laughing Victoria, how she didn't realise that Robert was back in Emmerdale was anyone’s guess, the news was literally all over the village. As Robert walked away from her he heard her huff and the click of her heels as she exited the door with a slam.

 

Robert headed over to the table where his daughter was sat with her newest friend, and her uncle. Aaron looked very happy with the little brunette tucked into his side, he was chatting with his best friend, Robert felt a flash of jealousy, before shaking it off, after all he left the village and Aaron behind, he didn’t get to be jealous. Whilst he talked, he subconsciously petted Robert’s daughter’s head, as she dosed in his side.

 

“Here you go,” Robert said with a smile, passing other Adam and Aaron a beer each, they said thank you as they finished their little conversation, Robert turned to his daughter, and shook her shoulder slightly touching Aaron’s arm accidentally, “Hey sweetie, I got your orange juice and your cripsies,”

 

Nora picked up a little bit, smiling and thanking her daddy, but she didn’t move from Aaron’s side, warm and snuggled there. Robert happily left her there, he joined the conversation for a bit, just basic things, nothing too personal. Before Aaron said his goodbyes, with a cuddle for Nora.

 

*

 

Aaron had a little chuckle to himself about the Nicola incident, and also the fact that Robert ever went there. He shook his head as his phone buzzed, again. It had been a while since Dave had text but he was getting needy. However when the message opened and appeared on the screen it wasn’t Dave but Robert. Well, that was interesting. He hadn’t expected that.

 

They had bumped into each other often enough in the past two and a bit weeks, but they hadn’t stopped much or spoken for long, so receiving a text was a bit out of the blue.

 

*


	8. Chapter Seven. Where will things lead...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Aaron had a little chuckle to himself about the Nicola incident, and also the fact that Robert ever went there. He shook his head as his phone buzzed, again. It had been a while since Dave had text but he was getting needy. However when the message opened and appeared on the screen it wasn’t Dave but Robert. Well, that was interesting. He hadn’t expected that.  
> They had bumped into each other often enough in the past two and a bit weeks, but they hadn’t stopped much or spoken for long, so receiving a text was a bit out of the blue.
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies. And also, thank you for reading, and commenting, all your comments having been so positive and supportive, i really appreciate it. You guys are wonderful! :) x

Chapter Seven. Where will things lead…

 

‘Hi it’s Robert, Nora was wondering if you would come around for tea, she misses you. I miss you.’

 

Aaron’s heart fluttered a little at the last part of the text Robert had sent him, he wasn’t going to lie to himself and pretend like he hadn’t missed the blonde from his life when he was gone, that would be unhealthy, Aaron had missed his best mate like crazy, but he got over it. Or at least he put the hurt and abandonment aside, now that the blonde was back he wasn’t sure he could open up and have the same care free relationship with him. Especially now that there was a little girl involved as well.

 

If Nora got attached, which she seemed to be doing already and so quickly too, then it would hurt all the more if something did happen between himself and her dad and then they broke up, or fought, or fell out. Nora would be crushed if she got too close and then for whatever reason, which was more likely than not, they ended badly, then there would be lost of heartache and upset for all involved.

 

But who was he kidding? Really? He wasn’t fooling his mum, or Victoria, and he certainly wasn’t fooling himself, he would always have feelings for Robert, even if the start, recently divorced father of one could only return the friendship. The younger man would take whatever he was given, and he would be extremely grateful too. He would have his childhood best friend back, and he would have, by extension, his friend’s beautiful little girl in his life as well, to dote on and adore as much as she deserved. That was enough, or at least he hoped so.

 

*

 

Aaron and Robert text back and forth a few times over the next couple of days, planning, organising and re-planning the meal at the older man’s cottage. Work had gotten in the way, twice, for both Aaron and Robert. Aaron was pulling ridiculously long shifts at the garage due to family emergencies with Debbie’s kids, which meant that when he was finished it was far too late to go over to the cottage because Nora would be fast asleep, dreaming of princesses and unicorns, and anything pink and sparkly.

 

And the whole point of doing this home cooked meal was so that it would be early enough that Nora could attend as well, and that she wouldn’t be too sleepy and grouchy. She, afterall, had requested Aaron, even if Robert had texted him and totally wanted him there as well, the blonde had guilt tripped the brunette a little bit by using his daughter against the man. He knew that Aaron had a major soft spot for the little girl, even after only 3 weeks.

 

After Aaron’s work went pear shaped and he had to cancel twice, Robert had to cancel, he was out of town as well. But thankfully, due to him being back in Emmerdale he could dart off and left Nora with her beloved Aunty and Grandma, all three women were incredibly pleased for the girlie time. Robert was gone for a little under a week, give or take a few hours. Something to do with one of his companies managers stealing, or something, Vic was vague, too busy playing dress up and make believe when she wasn’t doing a shift at the Woolie.

 

*

 

So finally when mid-February arrived Aaron got another text,

 

‘Are you on for tomorrow evening? Rx’

 

Aaron smiled, he positively beamed at his phone scream as he read the message, it was simple, there was nothing overly affectionate or significant in the message, but the fact that it was late and Robert had gotten back today from his trip and was already trying to reorganise their meal meant a lot to Aaron, he text back a quick reply.

 

‘Of course, can’t wait, A x’

 

*

 

Aaron was ready, he had even ironed a shirt, he was dressed in one of his nicer pairs of dark navy jeans, some bright red shoes that he thought Nora would find funny, because they were very bright and in your face and she loved colour, and finally he was in a crease free black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

 

He felt ridiculous, and nervous and totally like he was on a date or something crazy. And it was just that, it was stark raving mad, he was crazy, and he felt like he was going on a date or to a really scary job interview. Even though he knew a little two year old girl would be there and that they would probably talk about frozen or Rapunzel, yes Aaron knows Disney, and play with her dolls or in her kitchen that she got last month for her birthday.

 

But at some point the little two year old would be sleepy, it would be well passed her bed time and she would be grumpy, and the blonde would excuse himself and take her to bed. And then the nerves would come back and full force. Aaron wasn’t sure what would happen then and how he would deal with it. Or even if he could deal with it.

 

He would just have to see, and go with the flow, whatever happened, happened. He just prayed he hadn’t read the signals wrong, and didn’t totally screw up his chance at regaining the friendship back that he once had with the older man.

 

*

 

Robert heard a knock at the door, it was a little before 5.30, which was the agreed time for Aaron to come for tea at the Sugden duo’s cottage, the brunette was due to finish a little early at around 4 today, and so the two men had organised for the younger man to come over and have tea with the little family. Nora would have an hour and a half with the adults, and then she would be going to bed at the slightly later time of 7 o’clock, instead of her half an hour earlier bed time. Robert knew of course she would complain, regardless of having spoken to her already about her once off bed time.

 

“Daddy!” Nora yelled from the living room, he could hear a rustle of her stiff dress as she got off of the sofa where she had been sat playing with her dolls, followed by a light patter of footsteps and some banging at the door. Robert knew she was trying to open the door, but the front door handle was a little high, he had raised it so that if Nora decided she wanted to open the front door, like now, that she could reach it. Anything could happen if she could open the front door and he wasn’t going to risk it.

 

His daughter called his name again impatiently as she waited bouncing in the front entrance. Robert strolled through from the back of the house to get the door. He opened the door to a smartly dressed young man, Robert smiled an award winning smile, gaining a nervous show of teeth from the man in front of him in reply, “Hello Aaron, come in.”

 

*

 

“You know you didn’t have too, right?” Robert asked again for about the 10th time. Aaron had come baring gifts, he had a bottle of wine for the adults and a frozen Elsa princess for little Nora, the same doll that had got crushed under the stolen joy riders car that almost fateful day.

 

“Of course, but I wanted too, I hope it’s the right one” Aaron answered, Robert was about to answer, he was about to say that yes, Aaron had gotten the exact one that he had bought for his daughter, when said daughter jumped up and came rushing towards her new best friend.

 

“She’s perfect, I love her!” Nora beamed, her smile so wide it looked like it went from ear to ear, she swung Elsa around by the arms as she herself twirled around curls and dress flying behind her. She giggled happily as she sang off key to Frozen’s let it go. Aaron and Robert jut watched behind her from the sofa smiling softly and leaning into the centre seat, and subconsciously leaning closer to the other man at the same time.

 

Robert turned to face Aaron just as the younger man turned and went to say something to the blonde. Their words died on their lips as they realised how close they were and just how close their lips were, and how close their were to touching. Point of contact, the lips.

 

Robert sat up straight, he slapped his sweaty hands on his dark grey trouser legs before clambering nervously to his feet, “Right, food I think, to the table.” He said to his little girl and the man beside him.

 

*

 

After tea Nora convince Aaron and Robert to both come upstairs and get her in the bath and into bed. And then she insisted that Aaron read her a book. He complied of course, he would do anything for the little dark haired girl who barged her way passed his walls and barriers and nestled herself quite happily in his heart even after barely a month.

 

Finally the job was done, and Nora was asleep, a small smile at the corner of her lips and a soft sigh coming out of her mouth every time she exhaled. Aaron unwrapped his arm from around the sleeping princess and slide to the edge of the bed where he was sat, and put his socked feet to the floor, Robert was stood in the door way, leaning against the door. He had just stood there soaking in the atmosphere and happily taking in the beautiful family portrait that his daughter and the man of his dreams made together.

 

“Come on, lets crack open that bottle of white, shall we?” Robert asked as he eased the door to her bedroom open and tiptoed out, Aaron followed suite. The blonde stopped by the socket just outside of his daughter’s room and crouched down, he flicked the switch and a little pink fair started to glow and light up the hall way, the light seeped into the bedroom, illuminating the room with a soft pink glow and stopping his precious baby from getting scared of the dark shadows in her room, protecting her from monsters.

 

*

 

Aaron and Robert were sat closer to each other in the living room, glass of wine in Robert’s hand and chilled beer in Aarons, the TV was on in the back ground just to take the awkward quietness out of the extremely awkward situation.

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> OH my goodness, dont know where this came from, but let me know what you think so far, if i should continue, or not. Thanks guys, you're awesome! x


End file.
